Master Plan
by RedPhoenix99
Summary: What would happen if the guys ganged up on Neji and the girls ganged up on Tenten to ask each other out? This story has some major OOC for the guys. So if you don't like that then don't read this.
1. Wake Up Call

_Dream_

' ' Thoughts

" " Speech

"_Tenten…"_

"_Huh? Ya what is it Neji?" she breathed out heavily. They just got finished with a harsh training session. She turned around to look at him and saw him slowly walking closer to her. She say this look in his eyes that she just couldn't place. _

"_Neji…What are you doing?" He kept coming closer, and the closer he got the more she backed away. She never knew what Neji was thinking and the way he was acting was scaring her._

"_I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time now." Tenten took a few more steps back until her spine connected with the dark, rough bark of a tree. Neji hurriedly closed the gap with his hands on either side of her head trapping her there. As he slowly closed the distance between their faces he whispered softly "I love you". It was so quiet Tenten almost didn't hear him. Her eyes widened with surprise. He was so close she could feel his breath on her lips. Slowly she closed her eyes and leaned forward…_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh…You stupid alarm! Why!! Why do you hate me so much?! Can't you just let me finish that dream? Just once!?" Tenten complained as she turned off her alarm clock.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid alarm clock!! You just HAD to wake me up! Didn't you!" She screamed at her alarm clock.

"You F-ing piece of machinery!" She said while abusing her clock.

"If you were living I would say go rot in hell! But instead I'm just going to throw you against the …OH MY GOSH!! I'm LATE!!" Tenten was so busy screaming at the alarm clock she completely lost track of time. **(A/N No pun intended) **She rushed around her room scrambling to get all her kunai and shuriken into her weapons pouch; along with her scrolls. She ran around looking for her signature pink top and blue pants. Finding her shirt she threw off her pajamas and shoved on her shirt and then proceeded to put her leg down the wrong side of the pants, thus making her trip and fall flat on her back.

"Ow!...damn clock! mhmmmm…"

After she fell she quickly got up, straightened out her clothes, and went to her kitchen and grabbed a piece of fruit. All while still cursing under her breath.

"Stupid dream….mhmmmm"

Then she took off jumping from roof to roof to help her speed up.

"Stupid Neji and his damn training!!"

When she finally got to the training grounds she didn't see any one.

'This is strange. I thought I was late and Neji is NEVER late! Where could he…'

"Who do you think you are and what do you think you're doing HERE!?" someone growled behind her.

**It's my first story so please go a little easy on me. I promise to make the next chapter longer. But please review so I know if you like and if I should put up the next chapter. Please no flames. Thanx. :p **


	2. Date?

She jumped about 5" in the air, quickly turned around and brown met white.

"Oh Neji you scared me." She sighed in relief. "Wait! What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here because it's time for training. And it's me…Tenten! What's wrong with you?"

"Ten??" he looked at her questionably.

"Yea. Why is it so hard? You see me every freakin day. What's different about today?"

"Ummmm…your hair is down."

"What!!" Her hands flew up to her head to feel where her two signature buns are supposed to be. "Oh My Gosh! I forgot to put my hair up. I was in such a hurry and…"

"YOSH!!" She was interrupted by their Sensei and other teammate in green leotards.

"Such a youthful morn…well hello there." Lee said as he spotted Tenten. "What is such a beautiful flower like you doing out here?"

"Yes. Someone as youthful as you shouldn't be here in the training grounds." Gai-sensei said. Neji and Tenten both rolled their eyes at the two.

"It's me you two idiots! Tenten. I just forgot to put my hair up this morning." She told them.

"YOSH!GAI-SENSEI! OUR YOUNG FLOWER HAS GROWN-UP!!"

"YES LEE AND BEAUTIFUL AT THAT!!"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Neji growled. "Lets just start practice." Neji told them as he turned around and started walking toward where he and Tenten would spare. Tenten silently followed him deep in her own thoughts.

"Neji you shouldn't say such a thing. Let alone act as if our Tenten doesn't look any different!"

"Whatever." Neji mumbled. 'Trust me, I noticed!' Neji thought as he just kept walking away.

When he reached his destination he turned to look at Tenten, who was still deep in thought with a troubled look on her face.

'Wonder what she's thinking about that is making her so sad?' He thought.

"Bakugan." He whispered. **(A/N ok I know the Bakugan can't read minds, but for THIS story IT DOES!!)**

'Am I really not pretty with my hair up? At all?! Everyone seems to think so. Even Neji for crying out loud! He was totally stunned that it was me/ Am I really that invisible to him?' Tenten thought sadly.

'Man Tenten. If you only knew how much that is untrue. I've always notice you. Damn it! I've really got to stop having these feelings. I'm a Hyuga, damn it! I'm not supposed to feel this way." He thought depressingly as he deactivated his family trait.

"Tenten."

"Huh? What is it Neji?" She asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"Here" He pulled out the ribbon from his hair and tossed it at her. "Put your hair up. It'll be difficult to fight with it down."

"Thanks." 'Why is he being so nice?' She thought as she put her hair up in a ponytail. 'Probably just doesn't want his training to be affected.'

"Good. Now let's begin." He said as he activated his Bakugan.

Tenten pulled out a kunai and did a back flip into the trees.

Time skip

Tenten stood on one side of the field bent over with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily considering her and Neji just finished 5 hours worth of vigorous training. Neji- of course- was just standing on the other side of the field as if nothing happened. He barely even broke a sweat.

"Ten you ok?" He asked her with hidden concern in his voice.

Tenten looked up at him. "Yea I'm fine. Just a little hungry is all."

"Oh…then do you want to go get something to eat?"

Tenten looked at him questionably. 'Did he just ask me out?'

'What am I doing?' Neji thought to himself.

'**You are asking her out.'**

'Who are you?'

'**I'm you. Well your Inner you that is.'**

'Yea ok whatever. And I'm NOT asking her out!'

'**You know you want to.' **His inner voice sang.

'Hn.'

'**Temptation is fun…giving in is even better.'**

'Will you just shut up and go away!'

'**Fine but ****DON'T**** screw this up!'**

"Umm…ya sure. How about some ramen?" Tenten asked.

"Sure." Neji said still a little ticked off with his **Inner **self.

As they walked out of the training grounds they were both in their own thoughts.

'OMG! How do I act? Is this a date or just two friends having lunch?' Tenten thought.

'What am I doing? The real question is do I WANT this to be a date or just lunch with a friend?' Neji thought and for the first time in his life he was a little scared and nervous.

When they finally got to the ramen shop they saw Naruto and Hinata there. When Neji saw them together he growled and he looked like he was about to go over and murder Naruto. Tenten put her hand on Neji's arm to make sure he didn't hurt Naruto.

"Come on. How about we go to my place instead. I'll make lunch." She said as she dragged him out of the shop.

After awhile Neji started to calm down. "What the hell dose she see in that idiot?" He thought out loud.

"You can't help who you fall in love with. Once you fall for someone it's hard to fall OUT of love with them." 'Trust me. I should know!' She thought.

"Hn."

When they finally reached Tenten's place she unlocked and opened the door. They both went in and she flipped on the light. Her house wasn't too small, but it wasn't too big either. There was a fireplace, armchair, coffee table, couch, and a couple of end tables. The walls were a tan color with various weapons hanging on them.

'Nice place.' Neji thought while looking around.

"So what do you want to eat? If you still want ramen I've got some." Tenten asked as she looked over her shoulder at Neji.

"Whatever is good." He replied.

"Ramen it is." She said as she walked in the kitchen. Neji followed her and leaned up against the opposite wall and just watched her prepare lunch.

After a few minutes she handed him a bowl and they went into the little breakfast nook and sat down to eat. Little conversation was made. **(A/N Well it's Neji of course!) **

"Ummm…After lunch are we going to go back to training?" Tenten asked breaking the akward silence.

"No. I've got somewhere else to be."

"Ok. Cool." She said with a little sadness in her voice.

Soon afterwards they both finished their lunch and left Tenten's place.

"Umm thanks for lunch."

Tenten smiled "No problem. Anytime. Well I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ya."

Then they both went in opposite directions. Tenten went back to the training grounds and Neji headed towards the park.

**Hey I hope you liked it. I made it longer than last time. Please review so I know to put up the next chapter. Again please no flames. Thanx :p**


	3. The Plan

CLINK

"Stupid Neji…"

CLINK

"And his stupid body…"

CLINK CLINK

"So muscular, and perfectly shaped…"

CLINK CLINK CLINK

"Arggggh!!"

CLINK

"Why did I have to fall in love with HIM?!"

Tenten said –more like screamed-as she was blowing off some steam by throwing kunai at the trees that three girls were walking by and just _happened_ to over hear her screaming at herself.

"I knew she was in love with him! I just KNEW it!!" Sakura whispered to the other two girls.

"We are totally getting them together." Ino whispered back.

"T-Tenten-chan a-and N-Neji-san?" Hinata asked.

"Duh! Did you NOT just hear her say she's in love with him?"

"Wait but does he even LIKE her?!" Sakura asked turning to look at Hinata.

"Well h-he has b-been h-hap-pier than b-before. And I t-thought I-I h-heard him s-say her n-name once w-when he w-was sl-sleeping." All the girls looked at her questioningly. "I was w-walking p-past, and his d-door was slightly op-open." She explained.

"Oh…ok well anyway how are we going to get them together?" Sakura asked.

The stood there for a few minutes trying to think up a good plan.

"I've got it!!" Ino exclaimed. "This is what we'll do…" The girls huddled into a circle while Ino told them her plan.

"Perfect." Sakura said with a huge smile on her face.

"Look guys she's leaving." Ino said. They all turned and watched Tenten pack up and leave the grounds.

"W-when will w-we d-do this?" Hinata asked.

"We'll call her tonight around 8" Sakura exclaimed, "and we'll 4 way so we can all talk to her. Ok?"

"Got it." Ino smirked.

"O-ok." Hinata smiled.

Meanwhile (happens at the same time all of that did)

The guys were just hanging around at the park. Shikamaru was lying on the grass watching the clouds, Neji was meditating under a tree, Sasuke was leaning up against the same tree (but far enough from Neji), and Naruto was sitting in the grass thinking about… none-other than Ramen of course!

"So Neji… why are you so distracted lately?" Shikamaru asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked coolly.

"Yeah, I've noticed that to!" Naruto exclaimed, as he turned to look at Neji.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." _'Stupid Tenten! I can never get her out of my head and now the guys are suspecting something!'_

"Does it have to something to do with a certain brunette we all know??" Sasuke added slyly.

"What about you and a certain girl with pink hair?" Neji hissed back.

"WHAT!! What have you done with Sakura-chan teme?!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up dope I haven't done anything with her…" Naruto sighed in relief "yet."

"WHAT!!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Shikamaru said. "Troublesome." he breathed out.

"Neji…What is going on with you and Tenten?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Neji sighed in reply.

"But you want something to happen?!"

"…"

"Come on man, it's so damn obvious!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Just like you and my cousin?!"

"What?"

"Uggh." He rolled his eyes. "She is so in love with you and you don't even see it!"

"He's right." Shikamaru said. He still hadn't moved from his spot.

"She blushes every time you are around. And she faints when you talk to her and especially when you compliment her." Sasuke explained.

"…" Naruto sat there dumbfounded.

"You love her don't you?!" Shikamaru asked Neji as he turned to look at him.

This surprised Neji. He had always denied how he felt about the Weapons Mistress. He just kept telling himself that she was just his teammate. But he knew deep down that she could never really be JUST his teammate.

"I'm not sure" Neji finally said after awhile.

"Well, what would happen if she would get hurt during a mission? How would you deal with that?" Sasuke asked.

"I would rip who ever hurt her into pieces." He replied with venom in his voice.

"…And if she died?"

"…"

"…"

"I don't know what I'd do without her." He replied softly.

"Man you are so in love with her I'm surprised you lasted this long without her!"

'_Yeah, I guess Uchiha is right. I do love her! She has become everything to me. _**(A/N Yea I know it's all cheesy and WAAAY out of character but oh well :p)**

"Whatever. What about you guys and your girls? Sasuke? Shikamaru? You two still haven't made a move on Sakura and Ino." He stated. Both of their heads shot up and they looked at Neji with a scared look on their faces.

"Yeah well… you know…I…um…Ino…well…"Shikamaru stuttered.

"You see…it's not that easy." Sasuke said.

"Hinata REALLY likes me?!" Naruto piped in. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded.

"YES!!" They all yelled at him.

"She has been in love with you for years!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"But you are way too stupid to ever figure it out." Shikamaru said.

"But I swear if you ever hurt my cousin I'll come after you!" Neji growled.

"I won't!" Naruto exclaimed. "But can I ask her out?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Cause you are like…well her protector or something. And I just didn't want to go ask and then if you didn't like it you would probably make me break up with her."

"That would hurt her idiot. I already told you NOT to hurt her!"

"So then it's ok?!" Naruto asked hopefully.

"…"

"…"

_Sigh_ "…Fine."

"Cool thanks!" He said, while getting up and taking off to find Hinata.

"What a dope." Sasuke sighed.

"Troublesome."

"He does have the right idea though." Shikamaru and Sasuke turned to look at Neji when he said that.

"Alright then. We'll make you a deal. If we help you with all the planning, you have to ask Tenten out on a date." Sasuke stated.

"…" 'Should I ask her out? It could ruin everything. How can she like someone like me anyway? And the curse mark?'

"…"

"Deal."

"Good. We'll call you tonight and talk about what you're going to do."

"Troublesome"

"Fine.

"Ok."

**Hey guys l hope you liked it. I'd prefer no flames, but please review. Thanx :p **


	4. Phonecalls

It was about 8:30 and Tenten was sitting on her bed polishing her weapons

It was about 8:30 and Tenten was sitting on her bed polishing her weapons. She had on a pair of short spandex shorts on and a slightly large T-shirt. She was polishing her last kunai when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said when she answered the phone.

"Girl, we have all officially decided that we need a sleepover!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's going to be this weekend at my place." Sakura added.

"P-Please come T-Tenten." Hinata said. **(A/N If you haven't figured it out they're 3 way calling)**

"Ummm…I don't know. I mean Neji won't really like it if I miss training. He already gets really angry when I'm late!" Tenten explained.

"Just tell him that you don't have a choice and we are forcing you to attend. He can't really do anything then." Ino said.

"Actually he could." Tenten argued.

"Well then we will come kidnap you!" Sakura laughed.

"Ok! All right I'll tell him I won't be going to practice."

"YEA!!" the girls exclaimed.

"I-I c-can't wait!" Hinata said.

"I'll see you guys in a couple days then." Tenten said with a little smile.

When they all said their goodbye's and hung up Tenten flopped back on her bed with a heavy sigh.

'Man. Isn't this going to be fun!' She thought to herself before she closed her eyes and

fell asleep. And she dreamt of Neji for yet another night…

Meanwhile

Neji was sitting at his window looking out over the Hyuga compound thinking about Tenten and how he was going to tell her he loves her. He was getting really nervous about the morning. He and Tenten have training and now that he knows how he feels about her he's kind of scared to go (not like he's ever going to say that out loud!).

The phone rang breaking him out of his thoughts…

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey man it's us." Shikamaru answered.

"So Hyuga are you ready to ask out Tenten?" Sasuke asked.

"WHAT!! You're going to ask Tenten out? When did this happen?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up dobe. It happened after you left to ask out Hinata. How did that go anyway?"

"Oh…well…ummm…we are kind of ummm… going to go get ramen tomorrow. You know…ummm…as a date."

"That's cool. Nice going. At least that's one we don't have to worry about anymore." Shikamaru said.

"Ya dobe congrats." Sasuke said.

"Thanks. And don't call me dobe Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up! This conversation is to help Neji ask out Tenten!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, "So Neji have you thought of how you want to ask her?"

"No. Not yet, but I'm still thinking. _Sigh_ Do any of you have suggestions?"

"Ok. Let's start with when."

"Why don't you do it this weekend." Sasuke suggested.

"Ya. You guys are always training. Including the weekends!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No you idiot! I meant when to have the date!!" Shikamaru argued, "He's going to ask her tomorrow."

"Ok. Now HOW??" Neji asked impatiently considering Naruto keeps interrupting.

"Be practical and ask her dinner."

"Dinner?!"

"Yes! Take her to…"

"RAMEN!!" Naruto yelled.

"NO!!" Everyone (including Neji) yelled.

"Absolutely not! Take her to a nice restaurant. Nothing too fancy but still nice." Shikamaru said.

"Well the girls keep mentioning this place called the 'Moonlit Rose'." Sasuke said.

"That's too fancy. That's the kind of place for an anniversary or something. How about the Olive Garden? That's a nice place and it's not too fancy. It'll be perfect for your first date."

"You guys aren't answering my question!" Neji growled, "_HOW_ do I ask her to dinner?"

"That's easy. Before she goes home just ask her if she's busy this weekend or if she would like to have dinner with you Saturday night." Sasuke explained.

"EASY?! This is NOT easy!"

"Well for you ya, because your nervous! But it's easy compared to all of the other planning."

"Now that that is all taken care of all that is left for your to do is ask her at practice." Shikamaru said. **(A/N I think Naruto fell asleep or something.)**

"Easier said than done but ok I'll ask her after practice tomorrow." Neji sighed.

"Good luck man." They said before hanging up.

'Man. What have I gotten myself into? What if she says no?' Neji thought to himself while falling asleep on his bed. That night he dreamt of his Tenten and the good possible outcomes of tomorrow. **(A/N Neji is physicing himself out! Lol)**

**Well everyone there is another chapter. I know it's not that long but it was just phone calls. Plus I'm writing this story in my classes : Please review I'd really like that! Thanx 4 reading :P No Flames!**


	5. The Setback

It was 5:00 in the afternoon and everyone in Konoha was taking it easy, while Neji and Tenten were just finishing up their 12 hr. training session. They were gathering Tenten's weapons from around the field and Tenten sealed them back into her scrolls.

'Neji seemed like he was in a different world during training. Something must be really bothering him.' Tenten thought to herself. When she was putting her scrolls safely back into her pouch she remembered the sleepover, 'Oh wait! I have to tell him about this weekend. I totally forgot! Although I don't really want to go to that sleepover. The girls sounded like they had a secret agenda to this little sleepover, and I'm a little scared!'

'Maybe I should ask her know. She'll be leaving soon so it's now or never.' Neji thought to himself while looking at is teammate out of the corner of his eye.

"Neji…"

"Tenten…" They both said at the same time.

"Go ahead." Tenten said, knowing that he only really talks if he has something important to say.

"Ok…ummm…well I was wondering…ummm…"

"What Neji?" she asked curiously.

Neji took a deep breath and gathered some of his courage.

"I was wondering what you are doing this weekend." He said with a little shyness hidden in his voice.

"Oh. Umm… well that's what I was going to talk to you about. I'm sorry but the girls are making me come over for some sleepover so I won't be able to train this weekend." 'Please don't get mad, Please don't get mad, Please don't get mad!'

"Hn. Whatever." He snapped back. 'Man I knew she wouldn't be able to come. The Hyugas probably wouldn't like or want her in the clan anyway.' He thought to himself sadly.

"Look Neji, I'm sorry! I tried to get out of it, but they even threaten to kidnap me! Please don't be mad at me for missing training." Tenten pleaded.

"No, it's not it. Just forget training!"

'Forget training?! Is Neji feeling ok?'

"It was something else. But since you're busy just forget I mentioned anything! And no training tomorrow. We'll train on Monday. Have fun." Neji replied and walked off the grounds.

'I wonder what he wanted.'

'**Maybe to ask you out!'**

'Who the hell?'

'**I'm you, but that's not the point!' (A/N Wow Tenten has a sassy Inner!!)**

'Whatever, and he would NEVER ask me out!'

'**Why do you think that?'**

'Neji isn't like that! He only tolerates me because I'm his teammate and he only trains with me because he doesn't like Lee or Sensei.'

'**That's not what I heard' **her **Inner **sang.

'What? What did you hear? And why don't I know?'

'**Got to go!' **the **Inner **Tenten said as she took off.

'Wait! What did you hear?! DAMN!' Tenten cursed once she couldn't get an answer. 'Wait did he say no training tomorrow? Good then I'm going to go home, take a nice long, hot bath, eat, then curl up on my bed and read a book until I fall asleep. Then I'm going to SOO sleep in tomorrow!' She thought with a smile on her face, as she left to go home.

With Neji once he left

'Damn it! It's a good thing I asked about her weekend and I didn't go straight to the point otherwise she would have rejected me! Damn those stupid girls and how the HELL did I let myself get talked into this? I should have NEVER agreed to this!' Neji was so busy yelling at himself that he didn't see the guys sitting at a picnic table when he walked past, too bad for him because they saw him.

"Neji! Hey Neji!" Naruto yelled as he and the other guys ran up to Neji.

Neji came to an abrupt halt and turned around with his usual blank expression. He didn't want any of them see his emotions. **(A/N Remember he still has a rep to keep.)**

"Hey what did she say?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah man, what happened?" Shikamaru added.

Sigh "I asked her what she was doing this weekend, and she said that the girls were making her have some sleepover or something, so she wouldn't be able to come to practice all weekend." Neji answered.

"Sooo…then you didn't ask her out?" Naruto asked.

"No dobe," Sasuke said while hitting Naruto on his head, "Not yet! The girls probably have their oen agenda for Tenten."

"Yeah, Sasuke is probably right." Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"It's obvious that you and Tenten have a thing for each other which is why guys haven't came up to her and asked her out. They all think that she's yours. Maybe the girls are going to try to get Tenten to admit her feelings, and then-knowing the girls-they are going to probably make her act on them."

"Wait. She likes me?!"

"Yeah man. It's totally obvious!" Naruto exclaimed once he recovered from the punch.

'So then I don't have to worry so much! But I wonder if she loves me like I do her! What if she just has a little crush on me and that's it!' Neji thought. **(A/N There he goes again! Physicing himself out!) **

"Just ask her out next Thursday or Friday. She'll probably be free then. All she ever does is train with you anyway." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I'll just wait."

The guys talked some more-well Naruto did most of the taking anyway. Until they finally said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

**Well another chapter finished. I might be finishing this story faster than expected thanx to my friend Sara. She keeps bugging me to write more! Lol She is so funny. So ne way please review! I'd love to hear from you! Thanx again ;P**


	6. Sleepover pt1

It was almost 7:00 pm on Saturday and Tenten just walked into her apartment and closed the door when the phone rang…

"Hello?" She answered.

"Girl, the party starts in about half an hour to an hour. So get here soon!" Ino told her with a large amount of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah alright. I just walked in the door; let me pack and I'll be right over."

"I still can't believe Neji let you come! You're going to have to tell us what happened when you get here!"

"Alright. Look I have to go if you want me there soon. I'll see you later."

"Cool. Bye!" Ino exclaimed and hung up.

'Man, she is really happy about this sleepover! I wonder what they have planned for tonight. I really hope it's not truth or dare! That game is evil!' Tenten thought as she packed her bag.

She finally left her house at about 7:45 and got to Sakura's place at 8:00. As soon as she walked in the door Ino and Sakura grabbed her bag and her arms and dragged her to the living room talking a mile a minute. Tenten only caught a few words here and there. Hinata was sitting in a chair quietly while the other three sat on the couch.

"Ok, so tell us how you got Neji to let you come!" Ino exclaimed as soon as they were all seated. The girls-even Hinata- were looking intently at her waiting for her to explain. Tenten looked around at their faces until she sighed and then finally began to answer.

"It was kind of weird actually. We both started talking at the same time so I told him to go first, cause he only talks if he really needs to. But he was stumbling over his words! Which really surprised me…"

"Well Yeah! Neji never talks, and when he does he never falters!" Ino exclaimed.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Yeah! Ino-pig shut up! Let her talk!" Sakura yelled. The two were glaring at each other, but before they could start anything Tenten said,

"ANYway!! He finally asked me what I was doing this weekend and I told him that you guys were forcing me to come to this sleepover. He went quiet and he looked like he left." The girls looked at her questioningly. "You know, like he was thinking about something; off in his own world?!"

"OOOOOh." The girls said quietly.

"Well anyway he looked pretty mad," she looked down at the floor as she finished.

"I wonder why he wanted to know what you were doing this weekend." Sakura thought out loud.

"I can't help but think what he might have said if I told him I wasn't doing anything. Even told me to forget about TRAINING!!!"

_GASP _ all of the girls inhaled.

"Well anyway, this party is so we can have fun! So lets do something or talk about something else." Ino said.

"So Hinata…what's the deal with you and Naruto!" Tenten asked slyly, wanting to get Neji out of her head.

Hinata's head shot up, "U-ummm…w-well…h-he…ummm…s-sort of a-asked me o-out…" she said shyly and she put her head back down.

**(A/N hence another air sucking gasp) **"WHAT!!!" The three girls yelled.

"When did THAT happen?!" Sakura asked.

"A f-few d-days ago." Hinata answered shyly.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Ino exclaimed.

"W-well w-we haven't g-gone out y-yet."

"Why? What did he say?" Tenten asked.

_Flashback_

_Kurenai, Shino, Kiba __**(A/N and you can't forget Akamaru)**__, and Hinata were on their way back from practice. Kurenai was in the lead, followed by Shino and Kiba, and Hinata was bringing up the rear. Hinata was thinking to herself about how much more powerful she is and if Naruto would be impressed. When all of a sudden the object of her thoughts dropped down in front of her from a tree branch._

"_Eek" Hinata gasped. Only Kiba and Shino heard her-Kurenai was far ahead- so they turned around to see what was up. When they found out it was Naruto they just stood there to see what would happen._

"_Hi Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed with a big goofy smile on his face._

"_Hi…N-Naruto." She said as her face got really red._

"_Hinata…well I was kinda wondering…" He fidgeted a little bit then he grabbed her hand. Hinata's blush grew 10x more red. "Hinata, would you like to go on a date with me?"_

'_A DATE!?! He wants me to go out with him on a date?!?!' Hinata thought to herself before she fainted. Naruto caught her, but he had a horrorstricken look on his face._

"_That would be a yes, just so you know." Kiba told him as he came over and picked up Hinata._

"_Oh…ok. Well when she wakes up could you let her know that I'll see her on Monday at 7? In the park?"_

"_Yeah sure." Kiba said as he walked back to Shino with Hinata. Then they went after Kurenai._

_End Flashback_

"That's great Hinata!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's about time that baka asked you out!" Sakura agreed. Hinata blushed a little.

"So what about you two and your guys?" Tenten pushed.

"NOTHING!!! Absolutely NOTHING! Shikamaru won't even hint to me if he likes me!" Ino cried.

"Don't worry hun, he'll come around." Sakura said trying to sooth her.

"Yeah. You know him, he's lazy. He'll get around to realizing how great you are and what he's missing." Tenten said trying to do the same thing.

"So Sakura…What's going on in your love life?" Ino asked once she calmed down.

"Well…umm…Sasuke kind of…you know…asked me out." She mumbled at the end.

"WHAT!!!???" Tenten and Ino yelled, Hinata's jaw just dropped.

"Come on, come on, tell us what happened!! How did he do it?? I thought you stopped trying to get his attention!!??" Ino proceeded to jump Sakura demanding to know what happened.

"Well…I did…kind of…I mean I stopped bugging him so much." Sakura explained. "Ok so here's what happened…

**So sorry for taking so long to update, I've been really busy with school. But what did you think? I'll try to update sooner. So please review :P**


	7. Sleepover pt2

Last Time:

"Well… umm… Sasuke kind of…you know…asked me out." She mumbled at the end.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Tenten and Ino yelled, Hinata's jaw just dropped.

"Come on, come on, tell us what happened!! How did he do it?? I thought you stopped trying to get his attention!!??" Ino proceeded to jump Sakura demanding to know what happened.

"Well…I did…kind of…I mean I stopped bugging him so much." Sakura explained. "Ok so here's what happened…

_Flashback_

Sasuke was alone on one of the training grounds practicing. Even after he defeated his brother he was still is determined to be stronger.

Sasuke was just about to throw another kunai when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to see Sakura walking his way, deep in thought about something. He watched her for a few more minutes waiting for her to say something, thinking she had some to see him.

"Sakura?!" She jumped and looked up to see who called her name. When she saw it was Sasuke she started looking around wondering where she was.

"Oh, hey Sasuke." She said still a little frightened.

"What are you doing here?" He asked calmly.

"No. I…I don't know why I'm here actually. I was just thinking about stuff and I guess my feet just took me here. Sorry for interrupting your practice, Sasuke." She said politely, bowed her head a little bit and turned to start walking away. **(A/N WARNING, WARNING OOC!!!)**

"Sakura, wait!" he yelled, not knowing what exactly he was doing.

Sakura stopped and turned back around. "Yes, Sasuke? What is it?" she asked.

"Umm…" 'Damn why did I call out? And why the hell am I stuttering?!'

"I was just wondering…" 'Damn! What was I wondering?'

"Yes?" Sakura asked trying to urge him on.

"Well, I noticed awhile ago that you umm…stopped putting –kun at the end of my name and I was just wondering why." 'Man do **I** sound like an idiot!"

_End Flashback_

"OH MY GOD!!!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah, who knew that that stoic bastard even noticed those things? Man he must really like you." Tenten said surprised.

"S-so what happened n-n-next?" Hinata stuttered.

"Well…" Sakura started again.

_Flashback_

'Why does he want to know that? Wait I didn't even think he noticed!'

"Well…it's kind of a long story."

"I've got time." Sasuke stated as he went and sat down under the tree closes to her.

"Ok." She said as she sat down near him. "Well, when you left it hurt…a lot. But I always remembered how you always said that I was annoying and weak, I never forgot that. So basically I wanted to prove to myself, and to others, that I wasn't weak at all. Lady Tsunade took me as her apprentice and taught me everything she knew, and I thought I was actually starting to forget about you and my feelings.

But then you came back! I thought that now that you had your revenge you were going to start looking for someone to help you rebuild your clan, and then all of those memories of you telling me I was annoying came back." She sighed and put down her head looking at the grass, "So I figured that you didn't want me in your way. But I told myself that I wouldn't be rude and ignore you!" She quickly said as she raised her head to look at him once again. He was listening intently but his face was emotionless as always so she didn't know how all of this was affecting him.

"So that was why when I came back all you said was 'Welcome Home' and then walked away." He said, but it was more to himself.

"Yes, it was. And that was why I stopped bugging you and hardly talked to you." She explained. "Does that answer your question Sasuke?" She asked politely.

Sasuke looked at her with a little smirk on his face, "Yes it does, but you should know that I came back here with a certain person in mind. I couldn't get her out of my head, no matter how hard I tried." Sakura's face didn't' show any reaction to that statement.

"So…if you don't mind me asking…does she know yet?"

"No, I haven't told her, 'cause she's been acting really weird since I came back, and I couldn't find out why." He answered, as he started to lean in closer to her.

'OH MY GOD! Why is he coming closer?!' She thought to herself.

"Well, if you tell me who it is, I might be able to help you. I promise I won't tell anyone." She said.

"No, it's fine now. I know why she's been avoiding me…" he started. Their faces were so close that they could feel each others' breath on their lips. Sasuke's hand was in her hair holding her head so she was looking at him in the face. "You just told me!" Her eyes got a little bigger at his statement.

'Does he mean me?!' Then she smiled and answered, "Glad I could help."

Then Sasuke did something very out of character; he chuckled and…

_End Flashback_

"Then he kissed me!" Sakura finished with a squeal. Ino soon joined in.

"I don't believe that!" Tenten yelled.

"What do you mean? It really happened!" Sakura said.

"I don't believe that you JUST kissed! Come on spill it. What _really _happened?"

"Fine…we made out for a couple hours!"

"See, I knew there was more to that."

"OH MY GOD!! Tell me! Tell me! How was it?!" Ino pressed.

"No! Please don't! I don't want ANY details!" Tenten squirmed.

"It was awesome!" Sakura squealed.

"S-so th-then you t-two are t-together now?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean we never actually talked about it."

"From what I just heard you two didn't talk about much!" Tenten said slyly, and Sakura blushed a deep red.

"So then what are you going to do the next time you see him? Like in public?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just see what he does first." Sakura answered.

"That would probably be the best." Tenten said.

"OK!!! Let's play some games!" Ino exclaimed.

~MEANWHILE…~

All of the guys were hanging out at Neji's house, in his room. They have been talking mostly about the girls.

"So Naruto…" Shikamaru started from his position on the window sill, "why'd you run off the other day when we told you Hinata likes you?"

"Huh? Oh…umm…well I kind of asked her out." He said sheepishly from the floor. He was watching Neji out of the corner of his eye; waiting for a reaction. All of the guys –including Sasuke and Neji- had shocked faces. When Neji finally composed himself and leaned back against the headboard he said,

"Hence all of that happiness. She has been, practically, prancing around the compound. No one could figure out what was wrong with her."

"So then you two are together." Shikamaru stated.

"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Sasuke, how's it going with Sakura?"

"Good." Sasuke smirked as he slightly swiveled in the desk chair, "Real good!"

"So, Naruto and Saskue got their girls, what about you Shikamaru? What's up with you and Ino?" Neji asked.

"Nothing." Shikamaru answered.

"What do you mean nothing?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly what it means…nothing."

"Dude! She is totally in love with you! We can all see it. You can too, probably. And we ALL know that you like her! So what's the problem?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well it's just…I…don't really know _how_ I feel, about her I mean." He answered, staring out the window up at the stars.

"Well do you remember those questions that you guys asked me about Tenten? The ones to see if I liked her or not?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Then answer those questions to help you figure it out." Sasuke replied.

"I already did! But…I'm still not really sure if that would be a wise choice in the long run, asking her out."

"Why not? I mean I know she can be a little…well you know. But if you love her, why not?"

There was a brief silence.

"Cause I'm arranged to be married." Shikamaru stated quietly.

"WHAT!!!" Their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Yeah, I was going to go ask her out but before I got out of the house my dad wanted to talk with me and it turned out that I have to get married to this girl to bring our clan closer to this other one. The arrangement was made once she was born; a few mothers after me."

"Do you know who she is?" Naruto asked.

"No, not yet. I don't even think _she_ knows yet. I don't know anything about her." He sighed.

"Well, you might want to talk to Ino and tell her how you feel and about the arranged marriage. How long do you have until you meet this girl?" Neji asked.

"Couple of months."

"Then tell her. Maybe you two can go out for awhile before you have to meet your future wife." Naruto chimed in.

"Future wife…" Shikamaru whispered, "I don't want to marry some girl I don't know! I want Ino to be my future wife! Damn it, I love her!" he yelled. **(A/N I know it's way ooc but I already warned you.) **All of the guys were quiet. They never saw Shikamaru act like this; or confess something like that.

"Then talk with your dad, or go out with her for awhile and them ask to marry Ino and have someone else in your clan marry her." Neji explained; trying to keep him calm.

"Yeah man, it's not the end of the world." Naruto said. All three guys looked at him like he was crazy.

"How would you feel if you could NEVER be with Hinata? If she was to get married to another guy and bear his children?!" Sasuke spat. Naruto got a murderous look on his face. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Sasuke said, "So, Neji, how are those plans coming along for next weekend?"

"Huh? Oh, I was going to wait until she said yes or no." Neji replied.

"No way men, make them now." Shikamaru said.

"But what if she says no or has other plans?"

"We'll talk to the girls and make sure that they know what's going on so they can make sure that she doesn't make any plans."

"But you have to ask her soon." Sasuke added.

"Ok, so I'll ask her…" Neji trailed off, "well I'll see her every day for training. But when should I ask her?"

"Ask her in a couple of days."

He sighed, agreeing, "All right, I'll ask her next time I see her." he finally agreed.

"Good, so Shikamaru when are you going to ask Ino out?"

"Monday." He stated.

"Wow, you're not going to waste any time." Naruto said.

"Yeah, well I'm going to explain everything to her. Hopefully she'll understand, but still want to go out with me." He sighed.

"So then you two are all set to get your girls…what else is there to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"How about Sasuke and Sakura. All we know is that they are good." Neji said turning his head to face Sasuke, "Spill man."

Sasuke grinned, "Well…"

**Well that's all I've got so far. Please review :D I'd love to hear how you guys are liking it. And I'm also interested in what you want 2 see happen. I'll try to update soon. NO FLAMES.**


	8. Sleepover pt3

The girls are sitting on the floor in the living room after finished playing Twister. **(A/N oh fun!)**

"Ok Ino…what game is next?" Sakura asked.

"Oh my favorite…Truth or Dare!" She practically yelled and had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Oh no." Tenten sighed.

"Oh, yes!"

"Ok, so who is first?" Sakura asked.

"Me!" Ino yelled raising her hand high up in the air, "Ok, umm…Hinata, truth or dare?"

"O-oh…ummm…t-truth." Hinata answered shyly.

"Ok, have you had a dirty fantasy about Naruto?"

"ON MY GOD!!! Ino you know she's shy!" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Tenten exclaimed.

"WHAT?!?!?" Ino yelled, "I want to know."

"Ino-pig you're SICK!!" Sakura said.

"Shut up forehead girl! You know you want to know the answer!"

"Well, yeah…kind of…but NO details!"

"Man you both are nasty!! And look at poor Hinata! She's as red as a freakin' tomato." Tenten said. All heads turned to look at Hinata; her whole face was bright red.

"Sorry Hinata but rules are rules. You have to answer truthfully." Ino said.

"A-alright…the t-truth i-is…ummm…" she sighed, "Yes, I've had dirty fantasies about Naruto." She explained, looking down. When she looked back up their jaws were on the floor. "What?" she asked.

"Y-you just said that EMBARASSING statement without stuttering! " Tenten finally said.

"O-oh, w-well…I-I don't k-know. I-is that b-bad?" She asked shyly.

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed, "It's great! You shouldn't stutter at all. Trust me Naruto would notice how confident you sound." She finished with a smile.

"Really?!"

"Definitely," Sakura answered as her smile widened. (If that was even possible)

"Ok, so Hinata, it's your turn," Ino said.

"Ok…um, Tenten Truth or Dare?"

"Ha, you know me. Dare." She stated.

"I dare you to…"

"Oh, Oh, I got one." Ino exclaimed.

"Oh this outta be good." Tenten muttered, as Ino whispered something into Hinata's ear.

"Hehe, ok," Hinata giggled one Io was done explaining. "Tenten I dare you to dress like a girl to you next training session."

"WHAT!!!!!! But I can't fight in a freakin' dress or skirt!" Tenten yelled.

"No, you don't have to dress THAT girly. It could just be some hip huggers and a tight top, with your hair in a high pony or something. You can still fight in that right?" Ino explained.

Tenten calmed down a little, but you could tell that she was still freaking out a little. "_Sigh_ Fine I'll do it."

All of the other girls had huge smiles on their faces. They couldn't wait to see how he reacted.

"Ok, um…Sakura Truth or Dare?" Tenten asked.

"I'm going to stick with truth for now." Sakura replied.

"When did you stop competing with Ino and actually fell in love with Sasuke?"

"Oh…umm…" Sakura said as she tried to think of the answer, "probably a little after we because a team. Remember when I started to become a little more aggressive?" Everyone nodded in reply, "That was to hide the fact that I realized I really did love him. I didn't want anyone to find out."

"Now it all makes sense! You always said stuff and were more aggressive to me, but you never did anything to him." Ino realized.

"Yep!"

"Ok Sakura it's your turn." Hinata explained.

"Ok Ino, Truth or Dare."

"Same as you Forehead girl, Truth." Ino replied.

"Chicken." Tenten muttered.

"Am not! I just want to see what she wants to know."

"Sure you do." Tenten laughed.

"I Do!!" Ino replied.

"Ok, ok enough you two. Ino are you ever going to tell Shikamaru you like him?"

"Probably not."

"What?!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Why not?" Hinata asked.

"Because if he liked me he would've told me by no, so OBVIOUSLY he doesn't like me." Ino replied sadly.

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it." Tenten said.

"Well maybe I'm just too bossy or headstrong or bad tempered, or…"

"Or just absolutely perfect the way you are and totally prefect for him." Sakura butted in.

Ino sighed, "I keep doubting that with every day that passes that he doesn't ask me out." **(A/N Sorry for the sappiness, my friend Sara was talking about Romance novels today in English and that's all that is going through my head.") **

"Just talk to him." Hinata said.

"Yeah, do it Monday." Tenten suggested.

"Ok, I'll tell him how I feel on Monday." Ino stated.

"Good, now back to business." Sakura laughed. The girls continued to play games and talk about this and that and, of course, boys.

**Please review. Tell me if you like it and what you like about it. I'm writing as fast as I can, I promise. :P **


End file.
